1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, method of manufacturing the same and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Ball Grid Array (BGA) type packages and Chip Size/Scale Package (CSP) type packages are attracting attention as the performance of semiconductor apparatuses further improve. BGA type packages can meet requirements for smaller size semiconductor apparatuses having an increased number of pins. CSP type packages can also meet requirements for smaller size semiconductor apparatuses.
Conventionally, packages are individually formed for semiconductor chips one by one, which results in a lowered productivity. Also, when a semiconductor apparatus is miniaturized or provided with a great number of pins, a heat radiation plate is attached thereto to improve the heat radiation efficiency. Heat radiation plates are individually attached to semiconductor chips one by one during the package forming process. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 8-107161, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are first provided in a package configuration and then the package is cut into individual chips. However, this reference does not suggest the attachment of any heat radiation plate.
Accordingly, conventional manufacturing processes do not meet requirements for increasing productivity and reducing costs.